A Gleek's Dream Come True!
by TinyTexan06
Summary: A girl wins the ULTIMATE dream- a role on GLEE. Changed T for language, and sexyness in the new chapter! oooh la la.
1. Chapter 1

"Ladies and Gentleman, the captain has turned on the fasten seat belts sign in preparation for landing; please return all seats to their upright positions, turn off all electronics and discard all remaining trash to the flight attendants. We'll be landing in Los Angeles very shortly,"

I took a very deep, calming breath as I pushed the "Stop" button on my iPod, stopping the sounds of Matt Morrison's rendition of "Endless Love" in my ear buds, placing it back inside my carry on and turned my attention towards the window. This was it, there was no turning back now. It seemed like the last 24 hours had been a blur-- getting a call that my entry for the "Be a GLEEK! Extra" contest on Facebook had been chosen as the winning entry, and I should get to Los Angeles ASAP to begin preparation for a walk-on role on the most incredible show ever, GLEE.

I hadn't even had time to fully process this was actually happening to me, I had just been on autopilot; throwing things into a bag, checking flights and booking the first one I could-- the producers had better been serious about the reimbursement!-- and dashed over to the airport in the middle of the night. I had never done something so spur of the moment, so irradic. Hell, I hadn't even let any of my friends or family notice that I was leaving! Or my job, or school, or....oh God this was a horrible idea. What was I thinking?! I'm sure they didn't actually mean RIGHT that second, but I couldn't help it. I've wanted this more than anything, ever since I had seen the pilot last summer. I was in love with the show, the characters....and truth be told, Matthew Morrison. He was the real reason for all of this, as stupid as it sounds.

How stupid DID that sound?! I just took a major, potentially life changing chance of jetting off across the country in the middle of the night for a guy that literally had no idea I even existed?! Jesus....my shrink is right. I need a serious grip on reality. But...that was the thing; this WAS my reality! For once, something I actually had dreamed about was really happening. Oh god, here comes the hyperventilating again....in, out, in, out....just glance out the window. Breathe. Take in every single moment, Riles. This isn't a dream...

I gathered my carry on and jacket, continuing to attempt calming myself down as I walked down the plank from the plane to the gate. In, out, in, out. Right foot, left foot, keep walking....no screaming or crying. Not yet. Although truth be told if by some cruel joke of fate one of the prizes was a Glee cast member picking me up at the airport, all of this is going straight out the window. Potentially disqualifying me from the walk on role and cuing the restraining orders....oh my god STOP it, train of thought. In, out, right foot, left foot....I glanced up at a digital clock flashing over a gate; 5:30 AM. Well, there goes that fantasy. The cast was probably already in rehearsals. God how pathetic was it that I knew that? I need a life. Still, my breathing was rapid and my heart a-flutter as going down the escalator to the baggage claim, I caught a glimpse of a limo driver holding a sign that read "Ryleigh Walker". Oh my god, this was it....

~~12 hours later~~

After being rushed to the Wilshire Beverly Hills—The Pretty Woman hotel, really?! The dream continues-- for a quick nap, really; I was told a car would be waiting downstairs in the lobby at 2:30 pm, to take me over to Paramount where I would receive further instructions. Like this was some intricate spy movie, and I was some secret agent...posing as an extra. Or something like that. And now here I was, walking into Stage 23 on Paramount Pictures lot. Oh god, must breathe...must not freak out. I have to figure out where I'm supposed to go, no time for fan-girl freak outs.

Well, didn't have much time to wonder where to go. As soon as I stepped out of the car who should be waiting but Mr. Ryan Murphy.

"Miss Walker, I must say I am impressed. Not even my own cast members have been that quick to jump at my every whim," He chuckled, referring to my red-eye stint out there. I just nodded; what was I supposed to say to that?

"Anyway, you jetted out here so quickly I haven't even really nailed down where and when to put you in an episode! So, you may be stuck here for a while...is that alright?" He asked, as we walked into the stage and down a dark hallway. I just nodded once more, feeling myself grinning like an idiot. Just stuck here, like that was a punishment? Hell, tie me to the damn sound stage for all I care! We finally reached a big warehouse looking room, and there I saw it. The choir room, the gym, Figgin's office....it was all really there. And finally, my eyes traveled to a group standing in the middle of the bleachers. It was them. It was HIM. I felt my legs starting to go numb, as if they might give out at any second, but I desperately continued to keep composure, and upright as I followed Mr. Murphy over to the group. Lea spotted us first, nudging Cory and some others and motioning towards me.

"Here she i-i-ssss!" She giggled in a sing song voice, many of them applauding softly. Then I heard it-- a voice in the crowd, pretty sure it was Jane Lynch, say in a not-so-hushed tone:

"Ah, the cutie that has a thing for Matty!"

My heart jumped in my throat, my body went on instant panic mode, I froze in my tracks while Ryan kept walking. My eyes darted over to Matt, but almost instantly looked away, unable to see the certain disgust he must have had on his beautiful face at that moment. I could feel my cheeks quickly filling with blood, and tears welling up; Oh my god this was a nightmare! Why did I do this...

"Oh no no no, sweetheart don't be embarrassed!! Oh Jane you've freaked the poor thing to death. You're awful!" Ryan quickly returned to my side, pulling me closer into the group as the rest of them echoed his thought, patting me on the head and shoulders. "Truth is Ryleigh, your little crush on Mr. Shue is pretty much what won you the contest," he laughed, motioning to a beaming Matt.

Okay, so here's the deal. The contest was basically for you to prove that you A) Had the chops to be on Glee, meaning you could sing/act/dance and B)Were a MAJOR Gleek. So, I figured what better way to do this but to perform a number from the show? So, me being the cool one that I am-- I had made an entry of me singing April and Will's duet of "Alone", leaving Matt's vocals in the song. So it was my very own Mr. Shue duet, and it had somehow turned into a 3 minute confession of my love for him....it was shameless, but I never thought the actual cast would be shown the video!! Lordy....

It had been a long day of filming, well-- for the cast anyway. They were all getting really well acquainted with myself, it was almost surreal. They were all so incredibly nice and welcoming when they could've very well have been reserved. I mean, here I was, a fan girl that from the only impression they had, was obsessed with Mr. Shue and had literally dropped my life to rush out here and be with them. Personally, I'd have been scared for my life! Especially because Ryan still hadn't figured out how to fit in a walk-in role, and so he would just let me come to set every day and just watch filming, and basically hang out. On lunch breaks Lea, Dianna, Amber and Jenna would invite me to in-n-out burger or something, just like I was one of them. And in-between takes, Cory would come over and ask if I was bored yet. As if that was even possible!

Still, I had yet to have more than a two second conversation with Matt. Since I was already known as "the girl with the thing for Matthew Morrison," I didn't exactly want to go up to him and try and strike up a conversation, what was I going to say? "Oh my god, I'm in love with you...." no. And obviously, he thought that's exactly what I'd want to talk about because he wasn't exactly going out of his way to strike up small talk with me. He was nice, of course. Not like he was being a diva and avoiding me at all costs, he wasn't like that. He would always say hello to me, ask me how I was enjoying everything, stuff like that. At the end of the day he'd say goodbye, always nice and polite. But I can't blame him for not getting into some big thought provoking conversation with the girl that was there solely because she made a video professing her undying love for him. Awkward....

Anyway, the Glee kids were finishing up a scene, while the "grown ups" stood off to the side, quietly conversing in different sects and sipping coffee. I sat off in the gym set, on the bleachers under a giant "GO CHEERIOS!" banner just taking in the moment, as I usually did. A week of this, and still I had trouble believing it was all actually happening. Probably didn't help the fact I had the cast's version of "Like A Prayer" blaring over my ear buds, while on the set. Hope nobody could hear this, it would be very weird...I was so lost in thought I didn't notice Jayma Mays coming over, until I felt her hand tapping my knee. I sheepishly pulled off my buds, my cheeks flushing pink.

"Oops, sorry...was that too loud? Was I drooling over Matt? Oh god..." the words poured out of me like word vomit, me unable to contain things spewing out of my mouth. It was a problem. Jayma chuckled, shaking her head in a polite fashion.

"No no no, nothing like that...though I can't say I'd blame you if you were," She smiled. I could feel the pink turning to a bright red, pulling my blonde hair around my face to detract attention from it.

"...Although speaking of Matt, he actually...well, this is gonna sound silly but he wanted me to ask you if you wanted to have dinner sometime--" She went on, but my mind stopped on that sentence. And here comes the word vomit again.

"He wants WHAT? Wait wait, back up-- I'm sorry, I must've blacked out for a second. I thought you said he wanted to ask me to dinner," I chuckled, not believing what my mind came up with sometimes; but looking at Jayma's totally serious expression, I knew I hadn't imagined it.

"Er...well, I did. See, I know you don't ACTUALLY know Matty all too well, but he's really very shy. He's been trying all week to work up the nerve to talk to you, but he finally asked me to ask you....why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, my stunned expression clearly interrupting her explanation. It seemed totally genuine, but at the same time completely unbelievable to my ears. Matthew Morrison, Mr. Shue, was intimated by ME? Seriously. I had to say it--

"Jayma, be honest. Am I being punked?"

Her burst of laughter was all too vague, it could've been a confirming to the question or amusement, or none of the above....either way, it didn't make me any less skeptical. I glanced over at Matt, who was seemingly in deep conversation with Jane, but a quick catch of my glimpse, and I swear that dimple filled smile was focused all on me. I thought seriously I might melt into a puddle right there; and also, started to believe what Jayma was saying.

"Why on earth would I punk you?! That would be so mean! Especially with everyone knowing how much you like him...oh God that would just be cruel! No no no, Ryleigh believe me or not...I know it sounds totally high school but Matt seriously asked me to ask you to dinner tonight! For him, not me," she added the last part, shaking her head. She seemed genuinely embarrassed this conversation was happening, as she glanced over at Matt and shot him a playful angry look. But then again, she had made a valid point.

"Well-- I mean, I'm sorry..it's just...I mean you're right, I'm basically the "crazy Matt girl". Why in God's name would he want to subject himself to a full dinner of that potential crazy? NOT that I am in fact crazy, I'm really not. I swear. I'm not even THAT in love with him-- I mean, I'm not ACTUALLY in love with him at all, THAT in itself would be crazy!! I don't know him, not really. I just--" thankfully, Jayma clamped a hand over my mouth. I couldn't help it, the words just wouldn't stop, no matter how much my brain was trying to filter it was just not gonna happen at that moment. And the more I tried to cover myself the deeper of a hole I dug, god she must think I'm certifiable!

"...You have no idea how much alike you two are," She shook her head in an amused fashion, shooting him another glance and a thumbs up. Was that her officially committing me to a date with him?! Oh my god. Her attention turned back towards me, and I prayed to God that thumbs up wasn't signaling him to come over...of course it was. Oh, dear lord...

"Hello Ladies, interesting girl chat?" He smiled, sitting right next to me. Almost on top of me, really. Ok, deep breaths. Do NOT pass out. Smile, don't puke...

"Oh please, you sent me over here!" Jayma giggled, causing a death glare from Matt. "Whoa whoa whoa, Matty..calm yourself. I don't know why you just didn't do it, she doesn't believe me!" She continued, hitting my shoulder. Our looks seemed to mimic each other's, going from panicked to quizzical, then flat out embarrassed. Maybe she had something about us being alike...

"Why wouldn't you believe it?" He flat out asked, staring at me with genuine concern. God, those eyes. I hadn't been able to bring myself to just look into them for more than a second, fearing I'd lose all composure. Kind of like I was doing now, really.

"I-I-I...Well, I mean....c-considering, how I even got here...I mean, you must think I'm nutty," I stammered, shifting my eyes from him to Jayma, knowing I may pass out if I kept staring right into those eyes.

"Actually, I found it very flattering...." he said softly, looking down at his hands. I can't even put into words, how that sentence sounded. His tone, his body language. It was like he was being completely honest and vulnerable, like a little boy. It was so endearing it took literally every ounce of self restraint I had from leaping on him right then and there.

"Aw...well...err...I-I'm glad. And to answer Jayma's invite..." I chuckled, hitting his shoulder playfully so that he looked up into my eyes again. "...I'd love to have dinner with you tonight,"

Did those words actually come out of my lips? Did I say that full and coherently, with no screams and no drooling? I DID. And he's smiling. He SMILED. That lovely, amazing, heart melting grin. At ME.

"...But I have to ask," I quickly added, knowing I'd quickly lose my momentary lapse of courage any second. His smile faded, as if he expected me to start listing conditions. As if, right?

"...Why, on earth would you want to have dinner? You can't possibly know anything about me, except that I can reasonably sing, and am obsessed with you. Which, okay if you're one of those guys with a God complex and the whole fawning over you thing is a major turn on I'll totally go along with that, but--" his finger touched my lips, mimicking the last scene in "Sectionals" when he kissed Emma, and I cannot lie my eyes closed for a split second, almost expecting the same damn thing to happen. Then of course, reason kicked in and I realized this was semi-real life, not the actual show. And even though the nearly impossible was happening right now, let's not get TOO carried away...

"I'm sorry, I talk too much," I said, my lips moving over his still present finger. This would be SO hot if it wasn't SO incredibly awkward....

He finally dropped his finger, shaking his head with an amused smile glancing at Jayma who was probably dying with laughter inside, but gracefully kept composure in front of me.

"And, if you're doing it just to be nice, then please don't feel any need to. I mean, just being here literally is enough for me, I don't need any other indulgences, whatsoever, seriously," I quickly added, looking at them both.

"Wow, you REALLY don't believe me, do you?" Matt laughed, placing his hand on my head and pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. Oh my god, I could die now and be totally happy....

"Honestly, it's just hard to believe. I mean, seriously...you, me?" I chuckled, as if it was the funniest thought imaginable. Matt didn't miss a beat, he simply looked me straight in the eye and replied:

"Why not?"

Well, when he put it like THAT.....no, no this had to be some kind of "fan outreach" thing. This was too unreal, too...perfect. I just waited for the other shoe to drop, but from the looks of it, that wasn't going to happen.

"...I-I guess, I just can't see why you'd have any interest in me, is all," I sheepishly admitted. His left hand drifted from his lap to mine, forcing me to once again look into those gorgeous, amazing eyes.

"Ditto," He whispered, taking my hand and pulling out a pen with his free one. He scribbled something in my palm, patted my head one more time like a puppy then ran off towards Ryan who was beckoning him to film a scene. I stared at Jayma with a disbelief stare, still refusing to believe that had actually just happened. I looked down at my palm, praying to god the sweat wouldn't ruin the most beautiful words I had ever seen:

"8:30 PM, lobby bar. See you there? --Matt"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Forgot to add the DISCLAIMER-- I DO NOT own any of the actors mentioned, or GLEE, or anything. They all own themselves, and FOX owns GLEE. I claim Ryleigh Walker, that's about it. I'd like to claim Matt, but le sigh, I cannot...=[ **

"_I hear the ticking of the clock, I'm lying here the room's pitch dark....."_

"REALLY?" I shook my head in disbelief, stepping into the elevator with the song that ended me up in this mess blaring over the muzak speakers. Thankfully, nobody else occupied the car and I did a quick last minute check in the courtesy mirror. My petite, slender 5'1 frame didn't leave much room for error in weight proportion, though most of it went straight to the hips. Even with the two and ½ inch stilettos I had managed to "borrow" from the costume shop after everyone had left, I was probably still going to look like a kid next to Matthew, with his gorgeous 6 foot Adonis body....ah! Ok, stop it. Breathe. HE asked you to this, didn't he?

I did a twirl, running my hands across my hips. Stupid booty...I made a disapproving scowl, looking down at my maroon red cocktail dress shimmering in the elevator lighting. It was in no way the most perfect dress ever, but lucky it fit. Not much time to shop around when you randomly get asked out by the man of your dreams and have only three hours of preparation!

My semi long, dirty blond hair was for once let down out of the convenient ponytail I usually had it in around set, unaware I needed to be impressing anyone. Of course, the first couple of days I'd wake up two hours prior to call time to primp and prime every inch of my body, but getting more comfortable with the cast and crew I had settled on t-shirts and jeans, reasonable make up and a ponytail for the latter part of the week I had been there.

Tonight though, it was perfectly curled in all the right places, pinned up in a semi-up do with a bedazzled bump it, my own creation. My make up was classy, but still more than usual. Dark eyeliner emphasized my crystal blue eyes, the one thing about my features that I loved. One last smack of the lips and a pull on my bust to "perk up the girls" was just in time for the elevator to ding, opening its golden doors, letting me step out into the lobby. I smiled, humming the last verse to leave me as I exited the elevator.

"_....How do I get you alone, Oh how do I get you alone...."_

I didn't realize how pertinent these lyrics were, as if they had been warning me ahead of time. Because as I rounded the corner of the foyer I had a clear shot of the lobby bar; an open area smack dab in the middle of an inside courtyard, with several plants and flowers surrounding an elegant fountain which stood behind a very long, very tall bar. And there, off to the side of the area sat two or three tables, all filled with the cast. Had I misinterpreted Matt's dinner invite?

"Of course you did, idiot..." I muttered under my breath, mentally bitch slapping myself. No time to cry now though, save that for the drunken stumble up the stairs later tonight, as is bound to happen thanks to my jumping the gun. Here I was, decked out to head out to prom-- and the rest of the group was classy casual, at best. I was most definitely overdressed-- cue another mental face palm. I seriously debated turning right around and darting back up the stairs to do a quick change but I heard my name being bellowed across the lobby, along with several whistles and cat calls. I sheepishly waved, making my way over to the table where Lea embraced me almost instantly. She was the sweetest girl ever, more than I could have ever imagined. And even though we had only met a few days ago, I felt a strange urge to burst into tears and tell her all about this horrible misunderstanding, as if we were BFF's. Instead, I squeezed her back in her embrace, gave a small smile and a polite wave to the rest of the table.

"Hey...so...I feel like I'm crashing the party," I said in a small voice, standing in front of the tables awkwardly.

"Girl, what are you talkin about? You clearly ARE the party. Lookit you, all spiffy! Hot date tonight?" Amber giggled, as some of the guys shouted approving hoots n hollers.

"CLEARLY not..." I muttered a little too loudly, and I saw Matt wince for a split second. A pang of guilt hit me; it wasn't Matt's fault I had assumed he was asking me to some romantic dinner to wine and dine me. I could feel the all too familiar heat of my cheeks returning so I forced a giggle, trying to recover from that little slip.

"Can't a girl want to feel pretty once in a while?" I asked in my best chipper voice, tossing hair back in a playful manner causing the table to laugh and disperse on the awkward moment, thank god. Lea patted the seat next to her, beckoning me to sit. I started to oblige her but out of the corner of my eye noticed Matt's seeming to summon me over for a side conversation; oh awesome. I sat my purse in the seat, gave some quick excuse of needing to visit the ladies room and headed to the other side of the courtyard where Matt sat at the edge of a barstool, sipping what seemed to be a gin and tonic. He looked at me with apologetic eyes, but kept glancing over at the table as if he was afraid to be seen talking to me. This wasn't making me feel any less uneasy, Matthew.

"I'm such a moron," I blurted out before he could say anything; surprisingly his nervous look turned to confusion.

"What? Why? I'm the moron. I mentioned to Ryan about us having dinner, you know...guy locker room talk..." He started, his hand grasping his neck in frustration.

"Oh, bragging about landing the new young hottie, mmm?" I laughed awkwardly. I glanced over at the bartender and ordered a cherry vodka sour; Yeah, that's great Riles. Order alcohol, that'll make you look less of an idiot...oh well, it'll take the edge off.

"No!! Nothing like that...well, okay...kind of," He chuckled, shaking his glass which was more ice now than drink. Could it be he was just as nervous as I was?

"Anyway," he continued, sipping the last of his drink and placing it back on the bar signaling to bartender to keep 'em coming. Maybe he WAS as nervous...

"I mentioned it, and he seemed to take it as I wanted to "initiate" you into the group, like a welcome dinner or something. And he just took it and ran with it, inviting everyone and their mother to come over here to 'welcome you to the family' or something. I'm so sorry Ryleigh...I honestly wanted to have dinner with you...alone," He added the last word in a frustrated whisper, casting an annoyed look over at Brian who was oblivious to our little covert conversation.

"OH. Really. Well...I mean, that's cool..." I fumbled over words, taking my now served drink and swirling my pinkie around in the pink liquid awkwardly. What else was I supposed to say to that-- Stupid Matthew, you ruined our date!

"It's really NOT cool, it's the opposite of cool. You look amazing, by the way," He smiled, motioning towards my outfit. I suddenly became very aware of how much work went into looking this good, and had a tingly warm feeling wash over the fact that it was being acknowledged; and by the looks of Matt's expression, very much appreciated. Dammit, why were we not alone...

Glancing one more time cautiously at the table of cast and crew. Matt seemed to be having a mental debate with his psyche. After a minute or two though, he moved his perfect arm around my waist and pulled me towards him; not so much that I was literally sitting on him, but enough that I could actually feel him breathing on my neck. Ok, it was official—I was going to start hyperventilating.

"I-I-I..."

What the hell, why was I babbling incoherently? Sweet Jesus, his eyes were piercing. Say SOMETHING, Ryleigh. Something more than a teret's patient babbles.

"...Thank you," I finally was able to squeak out while trying desperately to keep conscious. Thankfully, Matt seemed amused by how nervous he made me. Not at all what I would have expected—If I was him I'd be halfway out the lobby away from the drooling idiot I clearly was being, but instead he kept his arm clamped around my waist and even let his finger graze over my bare back in a soft, subtle fashion.

My eyes closed at the sensation of his fingers touching my bare skin; I couldn't help myself, it was like a reflex. Involuntarily, a small but audible "mmm" escaped my lips. OH. MY. GOD. Why.

My eyes snapped open, my hand clamped over my mouth.

"Fuck, Oh my...god," I said in a muffled tone, my hand still clamped hard across my mouth. I wanted to die right there, just open up the ground and crawl into a hole.

"I-I'm sorry...that was....a reflex," was all I could think of to explain it, without sounding like a babbling idiot again. I thought of running-- fight or flight, right? Instead I was flailing my arms about, darting my eyes all around the room, trying to think of something to say. I finally forced myself to look over at him, he was completely unaffected. Seriously? He cocked his head to one side, still sipping his drink.

"You are quite the high strung one, aren't you?" He chuckled, patting my head.

"Oh NOW you get an attitude, Mr. Smooth...christ," I sighed, trying my best to just move on past that mortifying mini breakdown. If he could, I could.

"That's Mr SHUE," He smirked, picking up his drink and nodding back across the room meaning for us to head back to the table.

"Right...almost forgot," I shook my head following him back over.

"Hmm...and what were YOU two talking about?" Jayma asked, causing the whole crowd to turn and stare. Cue the tomato face once more.

"Oh come on, you know I had to buy my biggest fan a drink," He replied in a cool, confident tone, slapping me on the back like a football player. With that, he shot me a wink while walking over and bumping fists with Cory. What the...? What was THIS Danny Zucko bullshit? Men....

Not thinking, I rolled my eyes and marched right back over to where Lea and Diana were chatting, plopping into the vacant chair with a pouty face. I quickly gulped down what was remaining of my cherry vodka sour while already feeling a nice little buzz. I liked being small sometimes, gave me a quick fix. Lea looked from me to Matt and back again with quizzical eyes, mentally asking what that was all about. I laid my head on her shoulder, totally jumping the whole bridge from acquaintences to instant BFF's.

"Boys SUCK..." I said in my best baby pouting voice.

**~~End of the night~~**

After a few hours, few courses, and VERY many drinks, everyone had started to filter out back to their respective quarters-- Houses, apartments, hotel rooms, etc. Only me, Ryan, and Matthew were left sipping our "last call" drinks. I had made sure to pace myself, knowing full well what a little firecracker I could turn into after a few too many, and how messy I got after a LOT too many.

Lucky for me, the two grown men with me were not so well informed of their drinking personas. Either that, or they didn't seem to care. They had both had several shots, beers and mixed drinks between the two of them and they both had bottles of Miller left. Needless to say, they were more than a little toasted.

"Lookit you two; two grown men trashed around a little 22 year old like me!" I snickered, enjoying the confidence liquor gave me. No bumbling mess over here! In fact, it might give me a little TOO much courage; for I found myself leaning in close to Matt, stroking his hand under the table and whispered in his ear:

"You're lucky I'm such a lady, or I'd just have to take advantage of you...,"

His eyes perked up, looking over at a half asleep Ryan. "Hey Ry, you need me to call you a cab?" he asked; in response, Ryan held up his very own Beverly Wilshire KeyCard and mumbled something about heading up in a minute.

"Well, I'm gonna walk Miss Walker up to her room, and then I'm headed back to my apartment. I'll see you tomorrow buddy, bright n early!" He laughed boisterously, knowing Ryan would wake up to one hell of a hangover. But Ryan wasn't about to let Matt get away with being a smartass to his boss; we had barely made it halfway across the room when we heard him bellow:

"Yeah, SURE Matt...make sure she gets there 'safely'....Ryleigh please make sure you return him by 7 am tomorrow!,"

Awesome.

I tossed Ryan a wave, not even bothering to look back at him as we reached the elevators.

"You know, I'm okay...you probably should get home. Or can you drive?" I asked, hoping to god he wasn't thinking that was an invite. Or, maybe I hoped he thought it WAS....ugh, it took too much effort to balance morals right now.

"Oh, I'm not drunk at all. I quit drinking hours ago," He smiled hitting the UP button; my drunken smile instantly dropped-- oh hell, now I was the drunk stupid one?!

"OH. Awesome....wait, how did you--" I asked, looking back at the table as if trying to figure out his master plan. God, maybe I was a little more buzzed than I thought.

"I learned how to fake it. Kinda happens when you get to be an old man like me," He chuckled, helping me into the now open elevator. I hit my floor and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes and hearing the same damn muzak playing as when I had gone downstairs-- was this thing mocking me or WHAT?! But of course, I was inebriated now, and for a second forgot who I was riding with while my eyes were shut-- The song just came pouring out of me:

_You don't know how long I have waited, to touch your lips and hold you tight. You don't know how long I have waited, and I was gonna tell you tonight... _

"Oh, were you?"

My eyes snapped back open, staring right into that gorgeous smile. Oh god, had I really just sung that line...to him?!

"Uh...no, no-- it's, the—the song," I stammered, gesturing towards the speakers as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Doors opened, thank god I tried to make a run for my room, throwing out a rushed thanks for the help see you tomorrow kinda thing, but dammit he was sober and I was in heels! He caught me not even three steps down the hall, almost making me trip into his arms.

"Ooomph!" I caught myself in his grasp, looking into those beautiful brown eyes.

"That's not fair, I'm drunk and in stilletos, you could've killed me," I quipped, playfully hitting his shoulder-- to which he took the opportunity to envelope his hand in mine. Oh god...

"It's true, you are a little tipsy, huh? So it would be a bad thing, me being the sober and responsible one, to kiss you right now?" He whispered, as if the surrounding rooms were all listening in on our conversation in the hall.

"Am I really THAT smashed, or did Will Shuester just ask me if he could kiss me??" I drunkenly guffawed-- WHY did I say that outloud?! I stared at him, his face unchanged from the moment he asked the question...wait, he really DID just ask me that? Wait...oh my god I just called him Will Shuester didn't I?

"Oh god, why did I call you that-- I'm sorry, I'm sorry MATTHEW, I'm such a flipping spaz....god," I chastised myself, my drunken hands gripping onto his neck-- half for support to stand upright and half in apologetic lust. He took this moment to grab the wandering hands, and pressed me up against the wall outside my door-- our faces inches apart.

"Yeah...MATT is gonna kiss you now, okay?" He chuckeled. I shook my head in a gentle "yes" motion, as the gap in our lips closed in the softest, most perfect kiss in all of the universe. No, seriously.

After a few seconds, he broke the kiss but kept me pinned against the wall while I racked my brain trying to remember how to start breathing again.

"Sorry, it wasn't Will," He smirked with those perfect dimples, finally letting my hands drop back to my sides.

"No no, Will is Emma's...I'd rather have Matt," I giggled, then stopped mid-laugh. Was that stupid? I looked at him for approval, his smile still intact. I took that as a good sign, and a cue that I should get out now before I had a chance to make an ass out of myself once again.

"Thanks for the designated walking," I smiled, pushing my key card into the slot and breathing a sigh of relief when it turned green. At least I wasn't THAT smashed; putting it in the wrong way and what not.

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow, Ryleigh," He grinned, kissing my cheek and walking back towards the elevators. I let the door shut and secretly watched him through the peephole until he disappeared behind the big gold doors. Then I let myself slide to the ground in a happy squeal.

Did that REALLY just happen?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I really appreciate all the notifications of people subscribing to my story, but if you DO "favorite" it, or "subscribe" or whatever it is, PLEASEEEE leave me a comment!! I appreciate the gesture of liking it enough to favorite it, but I'd really love some feedback as well. Thanks!

**~Nex Morning~**

After what seemed to be half an hour, I heard my cell blaring at obnoxious volume.

"mmmmphhhh" I groaned, pulling the pillow from over my head to glance at the digital clock:

9:30 AM.

I had fallen asleep around 3:30, after a lengthy semi-drunk phone call to my sister back home about my beyond incredible night. Six hours of sleep was so not working for me....

I sighed and grabbed my iPhone from it's holster to look at the Caller ID-- Ryan Murphy?! Sleep instantly flew out of my brain as my body instantly shot up from my pillow fort and my hands couldn't hit the "answer" button any faster.

"H-Hello? Ryan? Shit, Was I supposed to be there today? You hadn't really said anything so...please don't fire me," I rambled, still truthfully half asleep and panicked.

"Ha ha, calm yourself, Walker. I didn't tell you to be here, but I think I've figured out how to use you so I'd like you to get over to the studio as fast as you could, if that's okay," Ryan's chipper voice came through my phone and before he got through the sentence I was throwing on jeans and pulling up my still curled hair.

"Give me 20 minutes, Mr. Murphy," I said in a muffled voice, shoving a toothbrush in my mouth and dashing around looking for some decent mascara.

"See this is why I love you, Ryleigh. I say jump and you jump-- Why can't all actors be as efficient to their directors?" Ryan laughed again.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I rolled my eyes, grabbing the first clean t-shirt I saw sticking out of my suitcase. I really needed to go through there and start doing laundry.

"It is. I'll send a car right over to get you, don't hurt yourself kid," He chuckled, and the line went dead.

I did a quick check in the mirror; mascara, check. Eyeliner, check. Messy ponytail....too walk of shameish? Nah...Shit! I need to run downstairs and grab a pack of camel's before the car gets here, no time for a primp check. I grabbed my purse, room key and pink Ray-Ban's, slipped on some black flip flops and headed out the door. Ooooh...damn, that last cherry vodka sour was a bad idea. Note asprin on the grocery list as well.

**~~Paramount Lot~~**

I stepped out of the car, handing the driver a five and clicked my phone. It had taken me about 15 to get here, I had time for a smoke. I whipped out my new pack and my black lighter, walking over to the curb to light up.

"Do they know you smoke? Isn't that like, breaking one of the 10 commandments or something?" The driver asked, motioning towards the sound stage and I could only assume he meant the producers.

It was true; as many acting, voice, and stage classes I had taken over the years you'd think smoking would've been the last dirty habit I'd pick up. They drill it into your head early on that "smoking will ruin the voice, kill the lungs. Age you instantly so you'll never get a job again!" and so on and so forth. But I started before all that, and it was like a security blanket. It wasn't like I was chain smoker, just on special nervous occasions. And finally getting to find out what I was going to be doing on the best show on television, after KISSING the man I had been in love with over the past few months, definitely qualified as a nervous occasion.

I started to answer the guy, but he just laughed and got back in his car; probably off to another job. I took one more long drag of my cigarette and looked down at my phone once more; shit I should probably go. I stomped out the cigarette and tossed the pack back in my bag, running off into the building praying to God I wasn't gonna make an idiot of myself today.

….Should've prayed harder.

I walked onto set, everyone hustling and bustling about. Running lines, fixing lights, going through routines. I saw Lea, Amber, and Jenna working choreography, and not wanting to disturb them I just threw them a casual wave. To my surprise, all three of them waved back but had the weirdest awkward smiles on their faces. Oh god, I couldn't have made THAT big of an ass of myself last night? I didn't even drink that much! I don't remember saying anything bitchy or stupid...No time to worry about it, as Ryan came sauntering over to me with two Starbucks in his hands.

"There's my little Speedy Gonzalez! Um...interesting choice of wardrobe for your first day of work there, sweetie," He snickered, handing me one of the cups. What the-- what was he talking about? I did a quick body check. No spots on the jeans, blue t-shirt....wait. Was this my...oh god please no. I swished my head from right to left frantically, desperate for a mirror. I saw the make-up area across the room and I didn't even think I just started running. To my dismay, my worst nightmare was staring me in the face as I breathlessly stood there wide eyed and mouth agape. There, written in bright neon yellow paint pen across my baby blue t-shirt read:

"MR. SHUE'S LITTLE GLEEKETTE"

SHITTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And, of course if this new revelation was not horrifying enough, my eyes fell on the person sitting in the occupied make-up chair, the one I was standing RIGHT behind.

"....Nice shirt," his voice sounded more calm then I would have expected, although I really shouldn't be surprised at this point.

"Thanks...Matt," I squeaked, falling helplessly into the chair next to him. This was too much, it was too early for such humiliation. I felt hot tears stinging my eyes, and I was too horrified to even stop from coming this time. I just sat there curled up in a ball, silently crying praying to God he was too involved in his make-up to notice.

"Ryleigh...Ryleigh? Ryleigh! Are you crying? Honey don't cry, it's just a t-shirt it's not the end of the world..." I heard Lea's voice and a hand grasping my shoulder.

I looked up to see her, Amber, Diana, Jenna and Naya all huddled around my chair, as if they were shielding me from anyone else who dared to snicker at the shirt. I looked past their barrier to see Matt still being made up, but his eyes peered over in a sympathetic look. Although the way I felt, it looked more like a pity look.

"Y-Yeah, it's just a shirt. A stupid, idiotic shirt that my sister made me as a JOKE for my birthday, and—and I only threw it in my suitcase because I thought it would bring me luck, and instead I accidentally throw it on and wear it in front of y'all so you can think I'm even more nuts than you probably already do!" I sniffled, wiping the mascara stains from my eyes.

"NOBODY thinks you're crazy, darling. I promise you this. You have not acted like a crazy fan since you got here—minus now," Naya started, but was cut off by a smack to her shoulder from Amber.

"And if you say it was a total accident, it was. I can't imagine you would purposely wear something crazy like that to a JOB, we all know you better than that. It's just a shirt, and...it's kinda cute, actually," Diana assured me, the other girls nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, Mr. Shue should be proud to have you as his, 'gleekette'," Jenna giggled, nodding at Matthew. They all patted me on the shoulder one more time, promising to go find a normal tank top or shirt from wardrobe for me to borrow and left me once again alone in the chair. Matthew was finished now, and as the helper removed his smock he got up and stood next to my chair.

"....We need to talk, Ryleigh,"

Eff. My Life.

I followed Matt over to the choir room; everyone else was busy preparing scenes and asking Ryan how to fix a "Cheerio" debacle, he was going to be busy for a while-- He wouldn't miss me.

He sat on the famous black piano, letting out a long, frustrated sigh. Oh hell, here comes the other shoe.

"Matt, I'm really sorry. I wanted to get here and I didn't even notice what shirt it was I just saw a blue t-shirt and--" I started spilling words out, feeling tears choking my throat again.

"It's not that; I mean it kind of is, but it's not just the shirt. It's a t-shirt, I'm not twelve," He sighed, picking up a pen and twirling it in his fingers nervously while glancing around again like he did at the bar-- why was he doing that anyway? Was he not "allowed" to talk to me alone?

"Well then...what is it?" I asked, the tears leaving my voice and anger starting to replace them.

"Well, first of all...I know told you I was sober last night, and I was...more sober, than you..." he dragged out his words; God I hated it when men did this.

"Oh God, fine. I get it. Blame it on alcohol. I totally understand; won't happen again, Mr. Morrison," I rolled my eyes starting to walk off but his hand gripped mine as I passed him; a la Will stopping Emma at her wedding, when he tells her he left his wife.

"Will you quit it, I'm not blaming the alcohol. I mean I am, but just--" He stammered, racking his brains for some nice way to put it. But I had heard this speech before, I knew how it went and I didn't need it sugar coated-- ESPECIALLY from him.

"Just WHAT, Matt? Because you're right you're NOT twelve years old; own up to your actions. Christ, contrary to the shirt I didn't show up here today thinking we were together all of a sudden or something like that. But, if you wanna take it back, take it back..." I lost my breath on the last phrase, looking into his eyes. I didn't want him to take it back, that's the LAST thing I wanted. But I knew it was too good to be true, I knew it in the back of my mind. He HAD drank a lot; sober my ass. I'm such an idiot.

Matt took a deep breath, dropping the pen he was fiddling with and took both of hands in his. He looked me straight in my trembling eyes, with that pensive stare of his. Oh God I wasn't ready for this.

"I don't go around just...kissing girls. I'm not..."that guy". And I don't want you to think I just kissed you because I was drunk, either. I wanted to tell you this last night, but with everyone showing up I couldn't and once we were alone I was too smashed to think, I just felt—and I felt, I wanted to kiss you..."

I dropped his hands and leaned back—not sure whether I should buy into this heartfelt monologue, he WAS an actor after all.

"I don't want you to think I actually do have this 'God Complex', and the fact that you are...'obsessed' with me is attractive. Although, I can't lie-- it's definitely an ego booster," He chuckled, gripping at my shirt and admiring the words. Well, either the words or my boobs. I couldn't complain either way.

"I don't think anything. I think you're a good kisser, that's the extent of my thinking," I smirked. He nodded with a chortle of his own, but still twirled his fingers nervously.

"I just think—I think you are more infatuated with Will Shuester...not, me..." He finished, looking down at the floor. He almost looked hurt, looking up at my shirt once again. "Where is this coming from? I guess, if I REALLY thought about it, that could possibly be true.

I couldn't take the sad puppy dog look anymore; I grabbed one of the fold up chairs and sat it in front of him, taking both of his hands in mine like he had, and looked him straight in those sad eyes.

.

"..Well, I mean, honestly I had never heard of you before Glee...but, I've done my homework. Not—stalker wise, of course. I don't know your favorite color, or favorite food or boxers or briefs. But...I know your shows, I know your talent. I know....Will," I finally gave in, unable to come up with a suitable argument. He nodded, looking off to the side again.

"I just, don't know how comfortable I am with it. I've never really had to, deal with something like that. I don't know, it's just...complicated," He started to raise his voice, then dropped it back down again when a few crew people looked over.

"Complicated? Look Matt I may know "Will" more, but "Will" didn't kiss me, YOU did. "Will" didn't ask me out all cute and shy yesterday, YOU did. I like YOU. I know that Will technically doesn't exist, but it's still you, somewhere in there. I like _you_..and I think you could like me too,." I scooted the chair closer, moving my hand up towards his shoulder. He closed his eyes and just felt it there for a moment, then as if some alarm went off in his head he snapped back and jumped off the piano putting distance between us.

"I know, I just think we should get to know each other as PEOPLE-- Not just as 'Mr. Shuester' and his....gleekette," He rolled his eyes, once again gesturing towards my shirt. I'm such an idiot, I was burning this thing when I got back to the room.

"...O-Kay...? So...that meaning....no more drunk kissing?" I asked coyly, chasing him around the piano a la Rachel.

"NO, No more kissing...just...not for now," He said sternly. I caught him looking over at Ryan who was finishing up a conversation and starting to look for me again. Cue nervous look again...what was with that? Was there a "no fraternizing" rule I was unaware of?

"OKAY, kiddies! Gather 'round the piano, Ah lookit my two most ENTHUSED actors, already in place. I can always count on you, can't I?" Ryan's booming voice rang throughout the giant room as everyone joined us in the choir room.

"As you all know, Miss Ryleigh Walker here won a contest. And if you didn't know, her shirt says it all," He joked, causing snickers to come from the crowds. Cue hands over the face.

"I kid, I kid. She's been a trooper just chillin' out here until I could think of a part for her, in our intricate little family. And, after watching ALL of her interactions with each of you, I think I may have found a nice little plot twist to throw her in," He explained, walking over to me and pulling me back into the center. He was making me nervous. He then went back over, and pulled Matt into the center. OH. Good. Next, he went and pulled Jayma...oh NO. And finally, he pulled...Terri?! Terri. Wait, that wasn't her ACTUAL name....Jessalyn. God I really was a gleekette wasn't I...wait, focus. My eyes darted from the two women, back to Ryan, over to Matt, nobody had a clue what was going on.

"As we all know, Terri, Will and Emma have been a funny little triangle in the show. And even though, Will here has seemingly made his choice with Emma..." Ryan explained, motioning Jayma towards Matt. What was this-- chess?

"....I think we ALL know, that Terri will not be beaten down that easy. And SO...." he went on, now beckoning me towards Jessalyn. Oh are you kidding me?

"She's going to bring her COUSIN-- a younger, hotter, even more cunning version of herself to go to McKinley. Join Glee club, and secretly create a wedge between him and Emma!" He finally exclaimed, throwing up "Jazz Hands" for his big finish.

"WHAT?! No!" I blurted out, causing a "stop the record" moment-- Everyone stopped talking and just stared at me. Oh shit-- I really did need to work on the filter in my head. REALLY.

"No? Sweetie, I'm giving you a MAJOR role on the very TV show you live and breathe for; Hell, I'm giving you grounds to SEDUCE the man you made an idiot of yourself for on the inter web for all of the world to see!" Ryan came back with a semi-angry tone.

"I-I-I understand that, I do. Ryan. I get that...b-but, WILL is—he's too moral for that. We saw that in Ballad. Rachel crushed on him; hell, girls have crushed on him his whole career! He's never succumbed to young girls throwing themselves at him....and I don't think he'll start now," I added the last part softly, the truth of the statement ringing a little too close to come. I looked over at Matt; he was clearly uncomfortable with these turn of events.

"Hmm..but you'll have his WIFE whispering in your ear. She'll have the ultimate cheat codes; turn ons, likes, dislikes, what not. And to be honest, Ryleigh. I think a lot of young fan girls will appreciate living vicariously through you...I mean, clearly-- Mr. Shue is a wanted man," Ryan chuckled, patting my shoulder. Oh HA HA, yeah...fan girl again. I got the feeling that he was the fly buzzing in Matt's ear, about me only liking him for Mr. Shue. And he was gonna prove it to him, by making me utilize the Mr. Shue in him.

"...You're the director," I sighed in defeat. "Are we gonna start this right now? Cuz I need a smoke," I said in a "I'm gonna do it one way or another" tone. But once again, filter alarm forgot to go off in my mind. I felt the stares turning to me once again, and Ryan raised his eyebrows. Seriously? Not like I had said "Macbeth" or something.

"Ah, Ryleigh. You ARE quite the little bad ass, aren't you honey? I love it. Go ahead, have your smoke break. But keep that angst for rehearsal; I'm loving it!" He chuckled, shooing me out the door. I rolled my eyes in reply; grabbing my purse off a bleacher and heading outside.

SOMETHING was going on, and it was too high school for my taste.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **So, I won't let anybody in on spoilers, since I know many people don't read them. And we don't know if Jesse was supposed to be a permanent addition, or a stint; so** FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY**-- Jesse has stayed till the second season, cuz that's when this roughly is. Fichel people-- can it, we're not focusing on St. Berry. The character is in the show simply because I want Jonathan Groff there, ok? Also-- I know I can't make assumptions on actual people, so I won't say anything, but FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY-- Jonathan Groff smokes, because I needed a way for them to connect.** I DO NOT KNOW IF HE ACTUALLY DOES**, and I do not claim anything. Just in the story, my Jonathan does. Kay? Okay. Though I do know for a fact he IS gay, so he's gay here. Deal. Lol. ;)

**~Outside The Studio~**

"You know, those will stunt your growth," I heard a male voice chuckle and a door slamming behind him.

I rolled my eyes through my Ray-Ban's, flicking my cig to turn and see Jonathan Groff standing next to me with a pack of his own. "Got a light?" he asked, and I obliged, clearly shocked. He didn't seem to notice though, he just took the lighter lit a drag and plopped next to me on the curb.

"You know, I've always wanted to tell you and Lea how awesome 'Spring Awakening' was. Fucked up play, but you two were awesome," I randomly threw out the compliment, causing Jonathan to choke on his puff with a laugh.

"Fucked up play, mmm? Tell me, did you discover it before or after seeing Lea on 'Glee'?" He asked.

"Uh, did anyone see it BEFORE she was on Glee? I noticed it had a VERY brief stint on Broadway," I laughed, taking a drag.

"HEY NOW, little miss smart ass. I'll have you know several celebrities came and saw it, before Glee was even a zygote in Ryan Murphy's brain," He came back, taking a drag of his own and blowing it in my face playfully. "How did you see it anyway, aren't you from 'Deliverance' Texas, or something?" He added, clearly getting me back for the insult.

"DALLAS Texas, thanks. And the magic of YouTube," I smirked, puffing my own mini smoke in retort.

"Oh, Christ. You know bootleggers will be the end of Broadway. Why waste money going to Broadway, let's just sit on our asses and watch it from home!" He shook his head in disgust. "So-- what's so 'fucked up' about SA? Wait wait, don't tell me. It talks about-- SEX!" He gasped, putting his hands over his mouth mockingly.

"Well...KIND OF.," I said in an awkward tone. I'll admit watching 2 hours of a play talking about masturbation was a little awkward.

"HAH. You Southerners..." He rolled his eyes.

"Us southerners my butt! Ass...Although, Ok I will admit-- you and Lea's sex scene....brilliant," I giggled, feeling my cheeks turn pink. Had I HONESTLY just said that?

"Yes, well...I try," He grinned, flexing his arms and laughing.

Now that there was a lull in the conversation, I took the time to look him up and down very intently; probably the first time since I had gotten there. I had to admit, he was definitely a close second on my list of "Glee Hotties", Mark Sailing coming in third and then Cory. It was a crying shame such a hottie like Jonathan was gay though, such a waste.

"....Damn shame," I sighed, a drag of smoke rushing out of my mouth. Wait, had I just thought that or spoken it? I looked at Jonathan-- his cocked eyebrow confirmed it; Out loud. Damn me and my big mouth!

"I'm sorry, as you might've noticed-- I don't have much a filter," I shook my head while flicking the cigarette.

"It must be these; I've noticed I lose mine more as the years go by," He chuckled, twirling his own cig in his fingers. "Anyway, so what's a damn shame?"

I winced. Damn, he hadn't let it slide. "Well, I was just thinking...it's a damn shame, that you're gay," I finally said frankly-- cue another long drag to ease the awkwardness..Luckily, he responded with a laugh and a flick of his cigarette while he shook his head in amusement.

"Oh, is that right? You want some of this do you?" He laughed, feeling himself up all sexy like. I laughed, slapping him on the shoulder and throwing a "Shut UP!" at him. Ass.

"Anyway, I thought you had a thing for Matty. Or is it only the sweater vests, ties, and singing that get your panties all wet?" He smirked, cuing another slap from me.

"It's NOT...I'm not crazy. I know Will Shuester isn't REAL," I grumbled.

"Calm down honey, I'm just messing with you...But I hate to tell you, I've heard he's gay," He waved his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"He's NOT," I blurted, word vomit once again. Dammit.

"Oh really? And how do you know this, little miss?" He questioned, taking a long drag. Shit, quick thinking. I really didn't think Matt wanted his little drunken escapades talked about around set, especially not after that little talk he'd given me.

"....I've noticed him checking me out," I said a little too defensively.

"Hahaha....calm down sweetie, Matty and I are tight, he even asked me to come out here and make sure you were ok," he assured me; a small smile crept across my lips. Then, he had to add:"...He told me about your little rendezvous the other night after dinner," with a chuckle.

"He—WHAT?! Why is he being all weird then!" I cried, almost jumping off the curb. That little scamp! Here he was acting all shifty and nervous, and he was blabbing about our secret hallway kissing to Johnathan?

"You really wanna know?" He asked, finishing off his cigarette and stomping it with his sneaker.

"....Oh god, maybe not," I said in a wary tone.

"HAHA, nah...it's just, you realize you sent your video into the contest via your FACEBOOK-- Right? As in, we all looked at that stuff-- as in, your facebook..." He trailed off, noticing my eyes going wide with realization. I may have gone a little nutty with status updates, a time or two. And I had a tendency, to drunk facebook on occasion....but I don't think of it was TOO dirty...not about Glee or Matt, anyway.

"...So? I post embarrassing things on there, who doesn't? I'm 22," I tried brushing it off; that didn really explain why he was being all weird about us. Not like I posted dailty about how much I loved "Will Shuester".

"It's not that, it's just HOW MUCH you update. I mean, hell you put your LIFE on there. I think he thought for sure you'd be on it last night posting something like 'totes just made out with mr. Shueee!' or some bullshit-- He just doesn't want it publicized, and I don't think Ryan would appreciate it either....it's just paranoia bs mostly hon," He assured me.

"Well, that's fucking retarded. Do I LOOK that stupid? I'm not going to put THAT on Facebook, or public domain; I'm NOT fourteen!" I scoffed angrily; this needed another cigarette.

"Whoa whoa whoa there, I don't think you have time for another one there babe, we've gotta get back in and do a read through," Jonathan grabbed the new cigarette I had pulled from the pack and dangled it over my head in a teasing fashion.

"I don't wanna go back in there right now Jonathan; I gotta be honest Ryan is really pissing me off. I mean I think he's deliberately trying to mess with me and Matt!" I yelled while grabbing his hands. He dangled the cigarette for a minute, but nodding his head in understanding he finally dropped it and grabbed his pack.

"Of course he is," He stated matter of factly lighting up another one.

I just stared at him, taken aback by his bluntness.

"....'Scuze me?" I asked, getting more pissed by the second.

"Yeah, look-- Ryan is a drama queen. We all are. We thrive on it; it's a sickness, really. He really picked you based on reading your profile, notes, shit like that. He said he admired your 'take no shit' attitude and thought we could utilize that. But, he also noticed that you held back when it came to people you either admired, or were intimidated by. And so, he's been trying to mess with you to see how long it'll be before you stand up to him. In fact, he thought that little spat in there would be ten times as big as it was! Man owes me 5 bucks, I knew you were too professional for that," He knocked my chin, like a "go get em tiger" gesture.

"Soooo.....why are you telling me all this?" I asked, taking a drag.

"Because I like you, and I like Matty. And I think you'd be good for him," He smiled.

"Yeah, well....who knows if that's even gonna happen anymore," I sighed, running my free hand through my hair.

"....Who do you think came up with the whole 'seduce Mr. Shue' scenario? I don't think Ryan pays THAT much attention to you two," he smirked, flicking the last of his cigarette. With that little bombshell, he took a cue to leave me in suspense, walking back into the building with a mocking evil laugh. I just stared after him in disbelief. Maybe there was hope for us yet...I flicked the rest of my cigarette out, grabbed purse and headed inside with a smile.

THIS was going to be fun....

~~Back Inside~~

"Ah, there she is, my little firecracker," Ryan smiled, walking over and handing me a script. Everyone in the cast was sitting in the bleachers holding their own scripts and thumbing through them; no doubt looking for their lines. I nodded at Ryan and started to head over to where Lea and Jonathan were sitting, but then I heard an all to familiar sound coming from my purse.

".....My love, there's only you in my life. The only thing that's right...." Matt's voice came blaring, though muffled through my purse.

Of course, it just had to be one of THOSE days.

"Frick frick frick frick fricking FRICK!!!" I squealed in horror, throwing my purse to the ground and desperartely digging for my phone. I finally saw it flashing "SISSY CALLING" and hit "ignore". Too late, the damage was done. I looked up and saw snickers, and Ryan beaming. He was loving this.

"....I don't even care anymore," I sighed, tossing the phone back in my purse and sinking down next to Lea.

"On that note, can everyone please silence their cell phones, during the read through? Thanks," Brian quipped, gesturing towards me. Seriously, this day was kicking my ass already.

The read through went smoothly, mostly because I sat there in silence afraid to move and reveal some "I 3 WILL" thong I probably threw on in a haste as well. [NO, I did not actually have one thank you!] everyone was amazing, even just reading scripts. And then, as I flipped ahead a couple pages....I could see it:

_INT. Sheets N' Things:_

Terri and a young blonde, sitting in the backroom

Oh god...this was it.

[Author's Note: I'm gonna write this part as a script, they're just reading it]

Teri: Okay, Kerri. We've only got one shot at this, so you better not screw this up.

Kerri: Oh please, cousin Terri. YOU''RE the one who was stupid enough to have a "fake baby", you really think I could be dumber than that?

Terri: Why you little-- Never mind, you're right. Look-- it took a lot to get your mom to let you come live with me, she thinks I'm crazy!

Kerri: I wonder why...

Terri: You know what, you're a lot meaner than I remember! What happened to the sweet little girl who would make me Easy Bake cakes?

Kerri: She turned 5! Good lord, Terri. You know you're lucky you have one smokin' husband...

Terri: HEY. The plan is to win him back FOR ME, understand?

Kerri: Right, he left you because you faked a baby. So what better way to win him back then by lying to him some more? What could go wrong!

Terri: Look, I realize I might have blown it with Will, I get that. But we've been together almost our WHOLE lives-- he can't just walk away from that!!! I know he won't. He just...is distracted by that doe eyed little harlet! And THAT'S, where you come in.

Kerri: Right...*Sighs, flips through magazine*

Terri: ***Grabs magazine* **you're not even paying attention! How do you expect to pull this off if you can't even focus for five minutes, you little ADD thing.

Kerri: What's to understand? I get it. Will and Jemma--

Terri: EMMA!!!

Kerri: SORRY. Emma. Will and Emma together, equals bad. Kerri and Will, equals lots of curly haired adorable babies....

Terri: TERRI. Will and TERRI.

Kerri: Right...sure, that's what I meant.

Terri: So...

Kerri: SO, I'm going to go to McKinley as a transfer student. A smokin hot, amazing singer transfer student that I am. I will get into Glee club, make friends with all those...freaks, and in turn, grow close to Mr. Shue....tell him I need lots of help catching up, I need lots of extra practice....alone....playing doctor....

Terri: KERRI.

Kerri: Sorry. What were we talking about?

Terri: You know, I don't know if this is such a good idea after all. You could be a bigger threat then that little bush baby.

Kerri: Oh will you calm yourself, Terri. I'm gonna do what you want-- I'll make EMMA so uncomfortable with me and Will's....interactions, she'll be too jealous to move. And then she'll leave him alone and he'll be crushed, and you'll come in and be all "Fixed Terri" ready to start your marriage anew.

Terri: Yes! Anew. A clean start, to an even better marriage. I might even get my craft room...

Kerri: _*under her breath* _Oh god.

Terri: It's perfect. And with you helping me, instead of Kendra, Will won't ever know what's happening!

Kerri: Right....he doesn't know we're related, right?

Terri: No, he's never wanted to meet any of my family. I can't understand why...

Kerri: Excellent. Then, if in the process of breaking him and his little milk maid up I happen to have a little fun with him--

Terri: EXCUSE ME?

Kerri: What? Huh? Nothing. OH! Look at the time, Terri: I better get to McKinley and register. Don't work yourself too hard, darlin. Kisses!

_EXT KERRI_

Applause erupted after my last line, something I wasn't expecting. I looked up from the script in surprise to see everyone smiling and clapping. I sheepishly bowed my head in thanks, turning to Ryan who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I knew this role had you written all over it, my little minx!" He clapped his hands together, then announced we would be breaking for lunch then come back and finish the read through. Everyone dispersed, discussing lunch plans while I grabbed my phone out of my purse. I was texting my sister sorry I had ignored her call, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Matt, Jayma, Jessalyn and Brian standing over me.

"I think you all should have lunch together, and go over....strategies. You know, you all need to have some AMAZING chemistry, for this storyline to be believable. Work on that," He grinned, patting Matt on the back.

"Well...shall we go?" Matt smiled, a hint of awkwardness in his tone.

"You lead," I smiled back, following him and the two other women out the door.

Oh lord what was I getting myself into...


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: SORRY it took so long, it's been crazy. Also, please note. I've learned a lot about Mr. Morrison over the last few months, a lot more than I knew when I started this story! BUT- this story is in NO WAY meaning to be slanderous towards Mr. Morrison, it's pure speculation and conclusionary. [new word?] and this is the Matt in MY story, it's no way trying to say that's how he ACTUALLY is. Kay? Thanks for all the reviews and subscribtions!**

We decided to opt for lunch in the commissary at the story, to avoid a potential mob scene from GLEE fans. Although, that probably would've been a welcome interruption to the awkward silence the four of us all sat in while eating our lunches.

"...So..." Jayma tried breaking the silence. We all just exchanged awkward stares, shrugging in indifference as to what to discuss.

"You know, I just wish Ryan would let Terri get a NEW love interest, for once. Now she's gone one more up the psycho scale. As if I don't get enough hate mail!" Jessalyn sighed. The three of us just kind of looked at each other, not really knowing how to respond.

"So Ryleigh, what's been your favorite number on the show so far?" Jessalyn finally spoke up, causing the other two to shoot her a disapproving look. "What? It's a question," She defended her question while nibbling at her tuna sandwich. She turned back to me, waiting for an answer. Oh hell, this could go so very bad so very quick.

"Uh..." I stammered, thinking of something that wouldn't be totally obvious. No luck...quick! Abort, abort! I shoved a spoonful of my macaroni salad in my mouth and shrugged.

"Oh, cop out...alright, so do you have a boyfriend?" She coyly asked; man she wasn't giving up on the awkwardness was she? I swallowed my bite and whipped out my phone.

"Oh my god, THAT'S who keeps calling me! I probably should've told him I left..." I gasped, pretending to scroll through it. I looked up to three bewildered stares. "...That was a joke..." I said in a "duh" voice. "Besides, can you imagine if I had a boyfriend? I'd make him throw on a curly wig and sing to me in bed...mmm," I giggled. More blank stares. "ALRIGHTY, I'm just gonna sit here and eat quietly," I sighed, giving up on having a sense of humor with these 3. Fortunately, Jessalyn had the same sense of humor.

"I like you. So, be honest here Ryleigh. How much do you...'Will fanatics' hate me? On a scale from 1-Rot in Hell?" Jessa smirked, popping another bite of sandwich.

"Oh, well...I mean...I can't speak for ALL of us, I'm only one crazed fan," I sheepishly laughed, twirling my straw in my coke. "Plus, I'm not the one to ask because I thought she was totally justified," I immediately realized what I had just said, but there was no taking it back. I threw a panicked look to all 3 of them who sure enough had freaked out stares.

"I MEAN, What..I mean to say is, you know- it's, it's like Emma said! Her heart was in the right place...her method was just a little, you know- extreme," I tried backtracking, explaining myself while motioning towards Jayma, like she was really gonna help me get out of my hole.

"...So what, you'd try it?" Matt asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"NO, no. No Matt, I will not be having any fake babies to try and continue hotel hallway kissing, " I giggled, forgetting about the other two guests we had with us. Matt's face falling into shock and awe quickly reminded me, and for about the millionth time since we sat down I was face palming myself.

"Hotel hallway kissing, mmm? And how does Jenna feel about that, Matty?" Jessa coyly asked, to which I could feel Matt now giving HER the death stare.

"Y-You mean, Jayma? I'm sure she doesn't care, I mean they're not REALLY dating..." I said a little too defensively, shouldn't I be a little more mad?

"No, I mean Jenna. His GIRLFRIEND," Jessa smirked again. My heart dropped into my stomach, and this time it wasn't for a good reason. I dropped my head, staring holes into my feet. I couldn't look up at him, I wouldn't look up at him...oh hell, I HAD to look up at him. I slowly raised my head, forcing the tears in my eyes to STAY there as I looked at him. He didn't waste any time; he grabbed my hands and immediately began an explanation.

"JENNA...Is, a girl I was seeing towards the end of my engagement," He sighed, throwing another glare at Jessa.

"...'towards the end of your engagement', meaning...overlapping your engagement? As in, 'the reason your engagement ended', maybe?" I scoffed, shaking my head.

"It's not that simple, Ryleigh. It was incredibly more complicated then me just cheating on her, she just _had_ to go and blurt it to the papers like that to make me look like the asshole," he continued to defend himself.

Suddenly, I remembered an article I had read a while back, in which Matt's ex fiancée Crishell Straus was quoted:

"_**It's not Matt's fault he thinks monogamy is a type of tree,"**_

Oh my god...how had I blocked all this out? How did I not remember all the things I KNEW about him? I'm such an idiot...I just couldn't be there anymore.

"Y-You're a playboy," I whispered, dropping his hands.

"NO, I'm not. I swear to you Ryleigh I'm not like that. I might've started seeing Jenna again once I came back out to LA, but we BROKE UP over the hiatus," He enunciated the last part, glaring once again at Jessa who rolled her eyes.

"...Okay, and the whole 'shy guy' routine? What was that? You're not shy at all! You're like, the opposite of shy! Mr. Frat Guy, Big Man On Campus! This whole time...some stupid act! GOD! " I threw my hands up, jumping from the chair and pacing. Matt followed suit, trying to hold me and look into his eyes again.

"It wasn't an act! Okay...it kind of WAS, but...you, you were into WILL, Ryleigh...I was giving you what you wanted. And I figured, if you actually knew me other than Will you'd realize it wasn't me,." He said softly, caressing my cheek but I grabbed his hands before he had the chance to sweet talk me again.

"Oh, so you were TESTING me? Is that it? See if I did my HOMEWORK on you? You're not an effing history project, Matt! Sorry, no- I didn't 'read up' on my Matthew Morrison information on the flight over, I didn't realize there'd be a quiz!" I tried keeping my voice down in order to avoid making a scene, but he was making it extremely difficult. I turned my attention to Jayma, who was looking down at her grapes, probably afraid to look at me.

"Et Tu, Jayma?" I sighed, and she looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh stop it Ryleigh, I actually DID ask her to ask you out for me; I just...might've told her to embellish the fact about me being shy. Look, it's really nobody's fault. All Ryan said was-" Matt started explaining everyone's actions once again, but my head shot up at "Ryan".

"Ryan? RYAN? Wait wait wait, Ryan Murphy TOLD you to—to what? Seduce me?" I asked in utter disbelief that this was actually playing out in front of me.

"...'Befriend', is the word he used, actually..." Matt corrected, and all hopes of keeping this "cool" went out the window.

"...Are you, KIDDING me right now? Well, apparently Mr. Murphy needs to be reminded that this is REAL life, not an episode of fucking GLEE that he can manipulate!" I screamed, starting to storm off towards the set again but I felt Matt's hand grabbing my arm and once again I faced him and those damn brown eyes.

"Will you calm down, and lower your voice? People are staring," He hissed, nodding towards the cast of House flat out gawking at us, forget the subtleness. Well, what did I expect? [ha ha!]

"Why, if I walk outside is the cast going to be waiting to egg me in the parking lot?" I scoffed.

"Okay, you're being a little melodramatic, don't you think Riles?" Matt chuckled, shaking his head like I was being the crazy one.

"I'M being melodramatic? Do you realize you just quoted your own show? Because remember, I'm the 'super crazed fan!' can't get anything past me!" I shot back, making "crazy" circles around my head.

"I was JOKING," He defended.

"Yeah, I'm sure..." I rolled my eyes, and continued to walk outside and back towards the set. Matt followed close behind, eventually getting in front of me and stopping my rant walk.

"What are you gonna do, Ryleigh? Are you really going to march up to the producer of a MAJOR television show- YOUR FAVORITE television show, and yell at him? For what? Giving you what you wanted? That's all he did, in essence. You made a whole video dedicated to loving Will Shuester, and you have him..." He trailed off, wrapping me in his arms once again, our foreheads inches apart. I closed my eyes and let myself breathe in his AMAZING scent, and bought into this explanation for a split second, justifying that it was true- I did have Will- WAIT, what?

"Now I have him?" I repeated the sentence, breaking the moment and pulling out of his arms.

"Now I have who, Matt? A fictional character? Is that what this was? You think that's what I wanted? To be manipulated, for Ryan Murphy's amusement? To stroke your ego? You really think that's what I wanted?" I asked, tears threatening to spill down any moment.

"Ryleigh...seriously, it's not like that. Ryan knew that I was interested in you, he simply suggested that I use the..."Will" persona, to woo you...and to, you know...see how we'd work on the show. But that night in the hallway, when I kissed you, that was me- I swear to you. And then I felt bad about it, because I felt something, and actually started to like you so I tried backtracking, but I had already told Ryan about the chemistry we had, and he ran with it... Matt explained with pleading eyes, but I wasn't buying anymore of his bull.

"...Seriously, Matt. This is really getting too weird for me. I mean maybe you were right, it's too hard to distinguish show from life. So let's just keep our 'chemistry' for the stage, 'kay?" I said with a fake smile, then rolled my eyes and stormed off.

**~~Studio~~**

I shook my head and kept on walking towards the sound stage where the last person I wanted to see was waiting for me.

"There she is!" Ryan ran over and enveloped me in a hug; I gritted my teeth and gave him my best "show face" smile.

"Hello darling, did you miss me?" I beamed back, Matt entering behind me clearly surprised to see me going along with the high school antics this show was apparently run on.

"Of course- did you and your co-star figure out your 'chemistry'?" Ryan asked, shooting Matt a look.

"We SURE did," I chimed back in, winking back at Ryan, with a flash of evil stare.

"Oh, you did? I might have to see this for myself, sweet cheeks. You know, we've heard you on tape, and seen your acting chops in real life- but to REALLY shine on this show, you need to be able to have amazing performance skills, as well," He grinned, motioning towards Brad who walked over with a CD player and the full box set of GLEE Soundtracks.

"What, Matt doesn't really play? I feel so used!" I said with fake shock, thumbing through the CD's. I had all of these at home, but none with actual cases...wonder if I could sneak these out.

"Oh he does, I just want to keep your selection limited to something he can play right here- meaning, something we've done," He grinned, nodding towards Brad.

"Hmm...a chemistry song, that you've done? Scared to try something new Ryan?" I chuckled, scanning the back of the covers.

"No, it's just...Piano Player isn't Brad's day job, you know. He learns the songs when we get them," he explained.

"Hey, I have a voice," Brad spoke up.

"OH MY GOD YOU CAN SPEAK!" I fake screamed, breaking into the best fake laugh I could muster, glancing at Matt and trying to ignore the annoying breaking of my heart.

Hmm...okay...let's see. "Crush"? Too easy. "Don't Stand So Close?" Opposite effect. Wait a second...talk about faking...

"Alrighty Ryan baby, you want me to sing over that stereo? I hope you have mics," I smiled, handing him my CD choice.

"No no, we've heard you sing. We know you can sing. I wanna see PRESENCE. I wanna see chemistry, I wanna see...MAGIC. Lip syncing is fine," He smirked.

"...Mmmkay, but it's #10..." I raised my eyebrows. He glanced at the title, laughed a throaty chuckle, and shot me a thumbs up. "Do your best impression," He shook his head, calling everybody to the Choir Room chairs.

"Okay, children. So Miss Walker here is going to go through test #2. We saw her acting skills earlier, and learned that miss Kerri is a vixen! SO..."Kerri", let's see some of this "seducing Mr. Shue" you seem to have so amazingly planned," He smirked, motioning towards Matt. I shot him a smirk back, walking over to Matt and extending my hand.

"Mr. Shue...I, I'm having a little trouble getting my solo project ready for Glee...think you could hear me out, give me some tips?" I did my best improv, all in a breathy sexy tone. I could alreaedy see Matt start to sweat, as he nodded and followed me over to a rolly chair in the middle of the room. I plopped him down, and whispered in his ear:

"Payback's a bitch, baby..."

I could hear cat calls from the "Glee" kids, especially Jonathan. I shot him a wink and turned to Brad, giving him a thumbs up. He hit play on the stereo and the familiar beat came over the speakers, causing even louder cat calls and Matt's face to drop completely.

"No no no..." he muttered, and I shook my head devilishly.

"Yes, yes yess..." I giggled, sauntering over to him as his voice rang out in the room.

_You ain't got no kind of feeling inside._

I began circling his rolly chair, running my fingers over his bare arm and up his t-shirt.

_And I've got something that will sho' 'niff set your stuff on fire. _

I was behind him now, running my fingers through that silky soft hair of his.

_You refuse to put anything before your pride._

Rubbing his shoulders, moving my hands back down his arms

_What I've got will knock all your pride aside..._

gripping his arms, I leaned my head in right next to his ear and made the panting sounds trying my best not to giggle

_Tell me something good._

Whispering the lines seductively in his ears I felt him shiver in arousal.

_Tell me that you love me, yeah._

Now rounding back around him and singing that line straight to him, I saw him look away in regret. Oh he hadn't seen anything yet

_Tell me something good._

_Tell me that you like it..._

I decided to throw caution aside and pushed his rolly chair up against the piano, and planted a leg up on his thigh, leaning in close so I was basically straddling him. I heard the cheers and cat calls growing louder, and Lea yelling "PG SHOW!"

I pulled back, shaking my head and sauntering back over to my audience mouthing the next lines while doing sexy poses.

_I've got no time is what you're known to say. _

_I'll make you wish there was 48 hours to each day._

I looked over at Johnathan and mouthed:

_The problem is you ain't been loved like you should._

_What I got to give will sho' 'nuff do you good..._

With a wink, and he shook his head calling out: "no wayyy baby!" with a laugh.

I headed back towards "Mr. Shue", pulling his rolly chair back to the middle of the room and turning back to the audience, backing into him ever so slightly...

_Tell me something good._

_Tell me that you love me..._

I threw a look back at him, licking my lips and blowing him a kiss. "Finish him,, Kerri!" was yelled with laughter following.

_Tell me something good._

_Tell me that you like it..._

I turned back to face him, and this time actually threw my leg over one side and ACTUALLY straddled him, stroking those curls again...and then I felt the "sign of approval" hit my thigh...

_Tell me something good._

_Tell me that you like it..._

I snapped my head to stare into his eyes, and he was clearly embarrassed, enraged, humiliated, and

pissed all at the same time. But I needed the cherry on top...

"Well, I guess you like it," I said in a VERY loud voice, removing myself from his lap and revealing his very obvious...condition.

The laughter fell silent, and shocked faces replaced the smiles. Then the silence was broken by "Can I be next?" from Jonathan, which caused laughter to break out again.

I looked over at Ryan, who was surprisingly smiling. I followed suit, sauntering over and shooting a sexy pose.

"How was that, Ryan? Seductive enough for you?" I asked.

"Maybe a little too much so! It'll work though- you're even better than I would've thought," He shot me another thumbs up, and whispered something about me going to "take care" of Matt. The man really never stopped, did he?

I glanced over at Matt, who was hunched over in the rolly chair looking down at the floor. Probably thinking of grandma in the shower, I'm sure. I walked over to him, unphased.

"Can't wait to do that for the cameras, sweetie. You might wanna work on keeping a game face, though," I chuckled, patting his back.

His head shot up to meet mine, and to my suprise his pissed expression had turned to sad, hurt face.

"See, the difference between me and you is when I seduced YOU, I meant it. Nice dance, Kerri," He scoffed, looking down at his lap and noticing he was good to go stormed off.

Pssh...whatever, he's just mad cuz I beat him at his game...

….So why did I feel so guilty?


End file.
